


green / red.

by cherrybcmb (chamcmile)



Series: Hazbin One-Shots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Short Drabble, angel being a little shit, but we love him, chaggie, how do you tag on ao3 anymore, jealous alastor, one-sided!charlastor, thoughts of murdering a certain moth demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/cherrybcmb
Summary: Even if Charlie is happy with Vaggie, Alastor still can't help but want a certain princess--but he'll leave it be. For now.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	green / red.

The sound of laughter echoed through one of the hallways in the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie were talking about something that ended in laughter, infectious as the two enjoyed the company of the other girl. It was empty in the hotel still, gather staff and renovating. Alastor had been a huge help. It wasn't that Charlie lacked money. She had lots of it, but if it was found that anything she was buying was going towards her rehabilitation hotel, Lucifer denied it. 

That was where Alastor had stepped in. 

Sponsors and his "favors" helped to rebuild Hazbin Hotel. Staff. None of them believed that rehabilitation would work except Charlie. Vaggie was on the sidelines, wanting to support it and doing it, but unsure if it would work. 

No matter, things were looking up, and that's when Charlie shone the most. 

The spark, the art. The songs, the humming, the constant performances. Those dragged Alastor in quickly. He was more than happy to revamp the hotel to see the little shine in her eyes, the poke of her fangs when she smiled. 

He passed by the room that Vaggie and Charlie were in. It was cracked, just barely, enough for him to see in. His gaze lingered on the heiress. The Radio Demon's cheeks warmed his mind yearning for her. And then he looked to Vaggie. The yearning turned to anger. Malice. A desire to take her out of the picture. The dials in his eyes grew as terrible thoughts about an "accident" for the demon multiplied in his head. It would be so easy. 

But Charlie laughed again and laid back on the couch, hair spreading around her so perfectly. He couldn't. He placed a hand over his chest, wondering why it ached so. The static grew louder. 

Vaggie's head snapped up. She murmured something to Charlie and got up, opening the door and looking around. No one. This time, she closed the door when she turned around.

“You know, green really isn’t a good look for ya,” a certain spider demon snickered from the end of the hall, watching Alastor with amusement sharpening his expression.

Alastor would have crushed him right then and there, if not for the notion that it would make Charlie upset.


End file.
